


Can't Get You Out of My Head

by amplexus



Series: Josie/Bull Ideas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Iron Bull/Female Cadash, Dildos, F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amplexus/pseuds/amplexus
Summary: After walking in on Bull and the Inquisitor, well... who wouldn't be a little curious?Josephine decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Josie/Bull Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> (sees how few fics there are in this pairing tag) I'm gonna row this ship myself if I have to! 
> 
> The scene with everyone walking in on you and Bull is probably my favorite part of the whole game and has me literally laughing out loud every time. This is what I choose to believe happens afterwards ;) 
> 
> I also intend to write some sequels to this, so it's all one-sided in this particular fic but it's not gonna stay that way!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Josephine couldn't get the Iron Bull out of her mind.

Or rather, she couldn't get a very specific part of the Iron Bull out of her mind. 

She definitely was not expecting to see that particular side of Bull when she followed the scout's report along with Cullen to Bull's dilapidated sleeping quarters to look for the Inquisitor. In hindsight, she supposed she should have at least considered the possibility. The rumors of Bull and Cadash's budding relationship had been quick to reach her ears, after all. But she wrongly assumed that the Inquisitor would require a higher level of privacy for her trysts than a crumbling room with a hole in the roof and a door that didn't even lock. Well, at least she knew which of the hundreds of Skyhold repair projects was getting discreetly bumped to the top of the list. 

She had only just begun to address the Inquisitor when the scene before her eyes caught up to her brain. She skidded to a halt in the doorway as if she had run face first into a glass wall, unable to tear her gaze from the Iron Bull's nude figure. His muscles flexed subtly under his skin as he adjusted his reclined posture to look at her as she entered, briefly meeting her eyes before throwing his head back with an exasperated grunt.

Josephine tried valiantly to keep her eyes on his upper body, but as if pulled by a magical force, they slid further and further downward. She took in his defined chest, topped by dark gray nipples that had hardened in the cool autumn air... or perhaps by his and Cadash's activities before she had arrived? The curve of his pectoral muscles led her eye all too easily to his stomach, and the enticing trail of black hair that she supposed was usually covered by his belt and gaudy pants. Her decreasing willpower failed her entirely when her eyes settled between Bull's muscular thighs. It wasn't as if her expectations weren't met; she had heard all the "secret" conversations between tipsy servants or giggling Chantry acolytes. But their crude descriptions could never have prepared her for the reality of the Iron Bull's cock. Even completely flaccid in a practically open-air room, it was longer and thicker than any she had ever seen. Her brain involuntarily supplied the next few sections of her train of thought: How big would it get when he was hard? The image of an erect Bull flooded her mind, and it took all her strength to prevent herself from collapsing against the door frame. 

Somehow she had escaped that morning's situation without making a complete fool of herself, but the images continued to plague her. They had mercifully scattered when she deliberately focused on her desk work, allowing her a few hour's peace in which to be productive, but the moment she had laid down in her bed for the night they had come back with a vengeance. Josephine tossed and turned for what felt like hours, her silk sheets and feather-stuffed mattress pad completely failing to provide her the usual comfort she needed to fall asleep. 

There was only one solution Josephine was certain would work in this situation. Nothing wrong with a harmless fantasy, she reasoned to herself as she undid the loose knot at the front of her nightgown. It wasn't as if he or the Inquisitor would ever find out. She tossed her discarded nightgown to the side, her silk sheets cool and slippery against her naked skin. 

Josephine closed her eyes and ran her hands up and down her body. She easily conjured the image of the Iron Bull in her mind, naked and muscular, mentally replacing her own delicate hands on her body with Bull's large, calloused ones. She cupped her breasts, squeezing them roughly and brushing her large brown nipples with her thumbs until they stiffened completely. A few gasps escaped her lips as her sensitive nipples sent little jolts of electricity between her legs. In her mind's eye, Bull openly admired her figure before ducking his head and taking a nipple between his lips. A soft moan escaped her lips as she imagined the way he would lick and suck at them, her fingers pinching and rolling the hardened nubs until she throbbed with the pleasure between her legs. 

While one hand continued to play with her breast, Josephine let her other hand drop between her soft thighs. The vivid image in her imagination combined with the stimulation to her nipples had already gotten her quite wet, and she moaned again as her fingers slid over her swollen clit. She began to rub circles around it, imagining how different it might feel if it was Bull's much larger, calloused hand against her. When she first met him to negotiate the hiring agreement for the Chargers, she had definitely noticed the size difference between their hands when they shook on the deal. She retrieved the memory of their handshake, easily sliding two fingers inside herself and imagining them as a single one of Bull's thick fingers. Drawing them in and out while her thumb rubbed circles around her clit, she soon established a steady rhythm. 

After a few minutes of this, however, Josephine realized it just wasn't enough. Her usual routine was good, but her mind just kept wandering back to the sight of Bull's incredible cock. No matter how many of her fingers she fucked herself with, it just wouldn't be the same sensation she was craving. Thankfully, she had another solution. 

Sitting up and wiping her fingers delicately on one of her handkerchiefs, Josephine reached down to the bottom drawer of her bedside table. At first glance it was merely full of files, but she quickly tossed those away to reveal her secret collection of carved phalluses. It certainly wasn't as extensive a collection as many nobles had in their bedrooms, but she had a few dedicated toys that she often used to bring herself pleasure. However, the real object of her desires was further back in the drawer- an especially large, realistically carved stone phallus that Leliana had gifted her several years ago as a "joke". Josephine had laughed about it at first, thinking it rather unnecessary and overambitious for her usual needs, but now with the Iron Bull so present in her mind she felt like her smaller toys just wouldn't be enough to satisfy her. 

After rubbing some extra oil onto the toy, Josephine reclined back against her many pillows and positioned it between her legs. She closed her eyes, drawing the vivid mental picture of a naked Bull straddling her as she rubbed her almost painfully erect clitoris with her free hand. She began to push the toy inside of her, muscles stretching wide to accommodate it, as the imagined Bull followed suit. Her thoughts and fingers had gotten her so turned on that the toy slid in relatively easily, but she was stretched just up to the line where pleasure began to burn slightly with pain. It was exactly what she wanted, and she began to breathe heavily as her body was filled with a slowly building pleasure. 

When she pushed the toy the final inch to hilt it completely inside, she couldn't help but gasp at the incredibly full feeling that sent hot waves of pleasure radiating throughout her. Her toy phallus was certainly very large, but from what she had seen Bull was even larger, and the idea of being filled even more made her head spin. She spread her legs wide, shifting on the bed to find the most comfortable position as she adjusted to the sensation of the phallus filling her completely.

Within a few minutes the slight discomfort of being stretched open by such a large toy had melted away, replaced by a pressing need for further stimulation. Josephine grasped the base of the phallus, pulling it slowly out about halfway before filling herself again. She moaned softly as she continued with the slow pace, her mind's eye painting a vivid image of the Iron Bull leaning over her and impaling her on his magnificent cock. The more pleasure that began to build up in her core, the more she could forget that she was alone in the room pleasuring herself and the more real her fantasy seemed to feel. 

Josephine sped up the motion of the phallus, the sounds of her fucking herself with her toy growing louder in the room. The only thoughts in her mind as her arousal and pleasure grew were those of her fantasy. In her head, the Iron Bull fucked her roughly, not afraid she would break like some people who slept with noblewomen tended to assume. He would know just what she wanted, driving his thick cock deeper than any other man she had been with. Josephine's moans grew louder as her pace increased further, and her free hand pressed between her legs to stimulate her clitoris. She was getting close already, much quicker than her usual routine with the aid of her vivid imagination. 

She rubbed her slick, throbbing clit desperately as she plunged the toy deep within herself as hard as her limited reach would let her. The knot of arousal inside her belly strained, so close and yet seemingly so far from breaking. She thought about how the Iron Bull would grunt in pleasure as he hilted himself within her, how he would grasp her hips and bring them together as he came deep inside of her, and the imagined sensation was enough to finally push her over the edge. A powerful orgasm wracked her body, her muscles pulling tight before suddenly losing all tension, and her loud cries of ecstasy verging on the edge of a scream as she clenched and throbbed around the thick phallus buried within her. 

When she finally came down from her climax, panting and slightly sweaty atop her silk sheets, she finally felt the tension of the day's events melt away. She had no plans to act on any of her impulses with the Qunari himself, she reasoned to herself as she cleaned herself and the toy. Not that she was afraid of rejection -- there didn't seem to be anyone whose proposition the Iron Bull would actually reject. But she certainly wasn't the type of woman who would selfishly try to steal a budding relationship from Inquisitor Cadash just to satisfy her desires. Her imagination and her phallus would be more than enough to scratch this particular itch.

As Josephine settled back into her bed and drifted off to sleep, her hazy last thought was that she really should get around to thanking Leliana for her "joke" gift.


End file.
